


As the sun starts to set

by Duel_Trash



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80's Music, Cute, M/M, Male Slash, Music, PatVic - Freeform, Queen music, Ship, Slow Romance, Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Trash/pseuds/Duel_Trash
Summary: Vic finds himself needing to head to Patrick's house, as the sun began to go down. The small boy never though he had these kinds of feelings towards someone he barely considered as a friend. What will happen between Patrick and Victor? Will the two get together?





	As the sun starts to set

**Author's Note:**

> (I spell blonde as blond. Just a heads up)

Victor Criss was the right hand man to Henry Bowers, whom was the leader of the most feared gang in school. The small blond sat outside in a huge field as the sun was slowly setting, it had so many beautiful colors that cast in the sky pinks, oranges reds purples so many… Yet, Victor was the only one outside that was able to see it, it brought a shaky smile to his face as his tear stained cheeks remained all red. Victor had been crying, from earlier the short boy felt really upset and wanted to just be alone; alone and never ever talk to anyone ever again. Victor watched it slowly go down, soon enough it was dark and cold out he now felt so alone. It was somewhat funny, the small blond didn’t wanna go home but he didn’t want to go to Henry’s place, nor Belch’s.. Victor sighed and realized there was no other place to go… Well besides one tall male in particular, and it was weird he didn’t want to go but; he felt oddly warm around the tall male, though both equally scared of him.  
Victor stood up and dusted the dirt off his pant’s, looking at the now dark area, it was now easy to hear all all the wild animals that will began to crawl their way out of the dark shadows. For a second and a second only, the short blond thought about letting the wolves get to him.Though he quickly shook it off and began walking in the direction to his quote on quote friend. During this walk, it got him thinking about the other male...The male known as Patrick Hockstetter would purposely go out of his way to piss any member of the gang off, especially Victor or Henry. The tall skinny male always had a stupid grin on his face. He always smelled of pot or cigarettes, if it was a special occasion he would smell like alcohol. It sometime would make Victors stomach turn to the point where the meek boy would vomit. After that happened Patrick would usually make fun of him and call him a pussy or sissy, shoving his blunt in his mouth. The bleach blond boy shook his head and began to walk all the way to his so called friend’s place.  
The short boy was walking with head down, shame began to filling up his mind, knowing how weird it’ll be for him to just to arrive out of nowhere. Victor found it rude and kinda horrible to be their with a boy he doesn't really even like that much. About ten minutes had passed and he was soon right there... In front to the tall males big house. Slowly but surely the short blond male walked up to the door, stepping on the steps that made a loud creaking noise. Once Victor made it to the door he knocked on it, taking a deep breath. The small fragile looking boy heard loud footsteps, before the front door swung open. It revealed a tall, lanky male that was at a slight hunch, he was in a baggy shirt and purple boxers along with big white socks. Victor’s eyes scanned his body realizing that his so called friend had not shaved his legs in a long while. He gave his short friend a scowl.  
“What the hell are you doing here brace face?” Patrick snarled.


End file.
